314: Change of Heart
by Slambodog
Summary: How the season 3 finale would go if I wrote it. Travis/Laurie.
1. Teaser

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. TRAVIS'S ROOM – NIGHT (NIGHT ONE)

TRAVIS is sitting on his bed, staring intently at his computer. The door crashes open. LAURIE enters.

LAURIE: Hey, 'lover boy.'

TRAVIS: What did I say about barging in here without knocking?

LAURIE: I know. I was hoping to catch a private show of your 'solo sesh.'

TRAVIS: (closes his computer and looks up) Come on, Laurie, you need to stop doing this to me. I know you think it's all a joke, but my feelings are real. It's not fair when you keep toying with them like this.

LAURIE: (smiles) Ok, how about I give you a hand then? Or would you rather just look at me, so you can see the real deal rather than your fantasy?

TRAVIS: What about your army boyfriend?

LAURIE: Wade? He's cool with it. Actually, it was his idea, as a little thank you for stopping us from breaking up.

TRAVIS: He's cool with you giving another man a hand job? He sounds like a real keeper.

LAURIE: (no longer smiling) Don't go there, Trav. Anyway, he said I could I give you a bj if I wanted, but I told him you'd never be okay with it.

TRAVIS: You were right about that. Please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood right now.

LAURIE: When have you ever not been in the mood to kid around with me?

TRAVIS: Maybe when I just made what was possibly the stupidest decision of my life. Maybe when I just heard my mom tell me how normal masturbation is. Maybe when I have to think about listening to Mrs. Torres trying to convince me she's sexier than you? Please, Laurie, I'm begging you, now's not the time.

LAURIE: Fine, I'll go.

TRAVIS: (opens his computer but does not look at it) Wait. (A beat.) Please.

LAURIE: Make up your mind, Trav.

TRAVIS: I want you to stay here. Please.

LAURIE: Can I sit next to you, or do I have to stand here by the door?

TRAVIS: (a few tears can be seen forming at the corner of his eyes) Hold me.

LAURIE: Okay. Trav, don't cry. I've never known anyone who has ever cared about me as much as you do. I feel blessed to have you in my life. You have no idea how much it means to me, but sometimes I just don't know how to handle it. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it.

TRAVIS: I want you to want to be my girlfriend, but I care more about you being happy. If being with someone else makes you happier, then that's what I want.

LAURIE: Travis, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I think _I'm_ going to cry, now.

* * *

CUT TO:

INTERTITLE

Welcome to

COUGAR TOWN

Next season, we get a shiny new station and maybe even a shiny new title.

FADE OUT.


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE TRAVIS'S ROOM – NIGHT (NIGHT ONE)

JULES is frantically dialing on her telephone.

JULES: Ellie, come over here, quick.

ELLIE (V.O.): What is it now, Jules?

JULES: I think Travis and Ellie slept together.

ELLIE (V.O.): I'll be right there.

(A loud crash is heard downstairs. ELLIE comes rushing up the stairs.)

JULES: So?

ELLIE: They clearly slept together, but they didn't have sex.

JULES: How can you tell?

ELLIE: First of all, they are over the covers, and they are fully dressed. They even have their socks on. Jellybean usually sleeps naked.

JULES: Maybe they had sex, got dressed, and then fell asleep.

ELLIE: Because they knew you would wake up before them and overreact?

JULES: Right.

ELLIE: I love it when you jump to conclusions.

JULES: And I love it when you're sarcastic.

ELLIE: (looking at Jules for the first time) Anyway, I thought you said you were okay with them getting together.

JULES: I'm okay with them dating, but he's still my little boy. I can't think of him having sex with one of my best friends.

ELLIE: It's weird that you think of him having sex at all.

JULES: You know what I mean. I just thought they'd date for a while first, so I'd have some more time to get used to the idea.

ELLIE: You really thought if Travis, a horny college kid, and Jellybean, the sluttiest woman we know, got together, they wouldn't start banging right away?

JULES: Yeah, I thought I raised him better than that. I taught him to respect women.

ELLIE: And clearly he listened. He obviously cares enough about Laurie that he told her to get back together with Wade. Whatever reason Laurie had for being in Travis's room last night, all he wanted to do was to cuddle with her. How can you say he didn't learn to respect women?

JULES: (grinning) What would I do without you, Ellie?

ELLIE: (grinning) You'd die, Jules, you would die.

JULES: I know.

ELLIE: Should we wake the love birds up?

JULES: No, let them sleep, but, first, get my camera.

ELLIE: (her grin widens) Blackmail, I like it.

JULES: No, in case they get married, I'll show this picture at their wedding.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. TRAVIS'S ROOM – THE NEXT DAY (DAY TWO)

Travis and Laurie are lying next to each other on his bed, their arms and legs intertwined. Laurie wakes.

LAURIE: Morning, sleepyhead.

TRAVIS: (smiling) Morning, Laurie. (no longer smiling) Laurie? (shocked) What are you doing here?

LAURIE: (frowning) You don't remember?

TRAVIS: Oh, wait, it's coming back to me now.

LAURIE: Did you have a dream about me?

TRAVIS: Yeah, but not like the ones I used to have. It was different. (pause) You seem disappointed.

LAURIE: Well, yeah, I liked it when you used to have those dreams.

TRAVIS: I still fantasize about you, but not sexually.

LAURIE: (bewildered) I don't get it.

TRAVIS: Never mind, you wouldn't understand.

LAURIE: (starting to look angry) Yes, I would!

TRAVIS: You want to know what I fantasize when I'm thinking about you?

LAURIE: (she sits up) Yes! Tell me.

TRAVIS: (he sits up, mimicking her pose) I think about us being in love, having a real relationship, building a family together.

LAURIE: (bewildered again) That can get you hard? How can you masturbate to that?

TRAVIS: I never said that I masturbate to you.

LAURIE: I just always assumed you did. Everyone assumed that.

TRAVIS: So? Let them think that. I only care that you know the truth and how you felt about it.

LAURIE: (frowning again) It made me feel hot. Trav, I really like that I can turn you on that much. I'm actually a little disappointed that you don't think of me when you're masturbating.

TRAVIS: It's not enough that I'm totally in love with you? That I care about you more than anyone else in the world other than my parents? That a part of me dies whenever you leave the room?

LAURIE: (smiling) Well, it's a start. Tell me, then, who do you think about when you're ––

TRAVIS: Come on.

LAURIE: Tell me, Trav, please.

TRAVIS: (smiling) Oh, all right. Mostly Megan Fox, but sometimes that annoying girl from Friends.

LAURIE: The brunette?

TRAVIS: Yeah.

LAURIE: The one that looks like ––

TRAVIS: Please, don't say it. I'm begging you.

LAURIE: So, never me?

TRAVIS: Not anymore. I did when I first met you, but I haven't done it for a couple of years.

LAURIE: Why not?

TRAVIS: Because you're my friend. I mean, I'm in love with you, but I don't think of you that way anymore. I respect you too much.

LAURIE: (as bewildered as ever) Huh? That makes no sense.

TRAVIS: (no longer smiling) I know, but it's the way I feel.

LAURIE: How about Ellie? You ever think about her?

TRAVIS: Sometimes, but she's so mean. It really ruins the mood.

LAURIE: Ah, gotchya.

(Laurie gets out of the bed and stands up.)

LAURIE (CONT'D): Well, I gotta bounce. Laters, Trav.

TRAVIS: Ok, Laurie, bye.

(Laurie walks towards the door. She stops just as she's about to leave.)

LAURIE: If you ever want to talk dirty or get a private show, you know where to find me.

TRAVIS: Ok, I'll bear that in mind. I love you, Laurie.

LAURIE: Love you, too, Trav.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S KITCHEN – DAY (DAY TWO)

Travis is sitting at the kitchen table eating a toaster pastry. Jules enters.

TRAVIS: Oh, hey, mom, what's up?

JULES: (frowning sharply) You want to tell me what Laurie was doing in your room last night?

TRAVIS: Not really.

JULES: (her frown softens) You sure you don't want to talk about it?

TRAVIS: Not with you.

JULES: I'm your mother, we talk about everything.

TRAVIS: And that's exactly why we can't talk about _this_.

JULES: (on the verge of tears) Do you try to hurt me, Travis?

TRAVIS: No, it's just –. (pause) Never mind. Where's dad?

JULES: He's living at Grayson's house. His boat got hit pretty bad in the hurricane.

TRAVIS: (getting up) Ok, see you later.

JULES: Just, one question.

TRAVIS: (stopping and turning around) What's that?

JULES: Do you love her more than me?

TRAVIS: (smiling) No, mom, I do believe you have successfully screwed up my relationships with women. I will never love another woman more than I love you.

JULES: That's all I wanted to hear.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. GRAYSON'S HOUSE – DAY

The house is clearly badly damaged by the hurricane. It looks barely habitable.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. GRAYSON'S LIVING ROOM – CONTINUOUS (DAY TWO)

The house looks like a greenhouse. Trees, leaves, and branches are strewn all about the house. BOBBY is sitting on the couch, drinking the last beer of a six-pack. There are five empty beer bottles in front of him. Travis enters.

TRAVIS: Dad, I think I screwed up.

BOBBY: (putting down his beer) How far along is she?

TRAVIS: What? No, it's not like that. It's about Laurie.

BOBBY: (smiling, he is clearly proud of his son) You got Laurie pregnant?

TRAVIS: (shaking his head) No, I didn't get anyone pregnant. I just never should have told her to go back to Wade. I should have told her to date me.

BOBBY: It certainly is what I would have done, but you're not that kind of person. Your mom raised you too well for that. I'm really glad my bad habits didn't rub off on you. Do you think if I had showed your mom a tenth of the respect you show Laurie, we would have gotten divorced?

TRAVIS: No, I guess not.

BOBBY: (no longer smiling) Travis, you really have to ask yourself if you could be happy with her. I know you're in love with her, and she lights up your world, but I think you're just in love with a fantasy. You're much too reserved for her. It would be fun for a little bit, but I think you would get bored of her very quickly. Once that happened, you might never be able to go back to being friends again. Is that what you want?

TRAVIS: Of course not, but I don't think I could ever get bored with her.

BOBBY: You say that about her now, but it'll change, trust me.

TRAVIS: I'm not so sure.

BOBBY: (smiling again) You really love her, kid, don't you?

TRAVIS: (smiling fondly) More than life itself.

BOBBY: Then maybe it could work out, maybe. One day, she will get tired of men treating her like crap and she'll come to the one man who has always treated her with love, respect, and kindness. When that happens, you might just get everything you've ever dreamed of.

TRAVIS: And mom's really okay with it?

BOBBY: She's trying, really trying. She'll have a tough time getting used to it at first, but once she sees how happy the two of you make each other, she'll be on board.

TRAVIS: Thanks, dad, you've actually been really helpful.

BOBBY: I try. Now, I think you're ready to write your mom's wedding vows. Just pretend you're writing about Laurie, and there won't be a dry eye in the room.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S KITCHEN – NIGHT (NIGHT TWO)

Travis is sitting at the table, typing on his computer. Jules enters. Travis looks up.

TRAVIS: Hey, mom. You can use this for your wedding vows if you want.

JULES: You didn't have to do that.

TRAVIS: They never were going to get done otherwise. (standing up) Just read them.

(Jules sits in the chair and looks at the computer.)

JULES (V.O.): Once in a lifetime, if you're lucky, there comes along this perfect person, and suddenly it seems that your life was lived for the sole purpose of finding and falling in love with him. All the trials and tribulations you have endured are suddenly worth it because, without them, you would never have found him and never have fallen in love with him, and your life would be incomplete.

(Jules looks up at Travis. He is looking at the fridge, the window, everywhere but at Jules.)

JULES (CONT'D) (V.O.): The thing is, though, this person is not perfect. He has his flaws, just like anyone else, or else everyone in the world would be in love with him. Being in love doesn't mean you are blind to those flaws or that you ignore them or even that you only love him because you think you can fix his flaws. It means that you recognize each and every one of his flaws and love him even more for them because, without those flaws, he wouldn't be who he is.

(Jules wipes her eyes. Travis still refuses to look at her.)

JULES (CONT'D) (V.O.): Grayson, you are that person. Every day, when I wake up, I thank the gods for creating a person I can love as much as I love you. Then, I thank them again that you love me as much I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

(Jules closes the computer and looks at Travis for a few seconds in silence. She smiles.)

JULES: You wrote this about Laurie, didn't you?

(A long pause. Travis finally turns around and looks at Jules. He smiles wryly.)

TRAVIS: G.A.C.

JULES: Of all of your father's bad habits, you had to pick up that one?

TRAVIS: He has much worse habits, I think.

JULES: (laughing, almost nervously) Yes, I guess I can be thankful that you'd never cheat on a girlfriend.

TRAVIS: No, you raised me very well.

JULES: You really love Laurie, don't you? This isn't just some crush.

(Travis's smile disappears. It is obvious he no longer finds any of this a laughing matter.)

TRAVIS: I can't help it.

JULES: You'd have an easier time getting me stop drinking than you would stopping yourself from falling in love.

TRAVIS: (forcing himself to smile) That's deep, mom.

JULES: Aren't you afraid you're too smart for her, that you'd get bored of her?

TRAVIS: Mom, she's my best friend. I've spent a lot of time with her, and I've felt a lot of things, but boredom has never been one of them.

JULES: (frowning) Oh, crap!

TRAVIS: (confused) What?

JULES: I thought this was just some passing crush.

TRAVIS: It's not.

JULES: I can tell.

TRAVIS: So, do you want me to write new vows?

JULES: No. These will work. They'll work just fine. I'm going to do you a favor. You'll thank me for it later.

TRAVIS: (frowning, slightly scared) Nothing ever goes well for me when you say that.

JULES: This time it will. Trust me.

TRAVIS: Okay.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. JULES'S OFFICE – THE NEXT DAY (DAY THREE)

Jules is sitting at her desk, drinking from a mug of coffee. Laurie enters.

JULES: Hey, Laurie.

LAURIE: What up, Jules?

(Laurie puts her bag down in her store.)

JULES: I really think you should read this.

LAURIE (O.S.): Your wedding vows?

JULES: Yeah.

LAURIE (O.S.): Travis, wrote them, right?

JULES: Yep. He's such a dutiful son.

(Laurie sits down in Jules's office and frowns.)

LAURIE: He wrote them about me, didn't he?

JULES: You guessed it.

LAURIE: I don't want to see them.

JULES: (confused) Why not?

LAURIE: Because I think I'm falling in love with him?

(Jules spills her coffee all over her desk.)

JULES: (almost angry) What!

LAURIE: I'm falling in love with your son.

JULES: How is that even possible? I thought you just saw him as friend. And what about Wade?

LAURIE: I don't know. Travis is nothing like anyone I've ever dated. He's so sweet and sensitive. I've never felt so loved and safe as I do when I'm with him.

JULES: What about with Smith?

LAURIE: No, that was different. Smith never made feel that same way.

JULES: You should talk to Travis, then.

LAURIE: I don't want to screw things up. He's one of the best friends I've ever had. What if things don't work out with him, and we could never go back to being friends?

(Laurie now appears on the verge of tears.)

JULES: Laurie, do you have any idea how much Travis loves you? I really don't think you have to worry about that. Even if you didn't work as a couple, he would still want to be friends with you. I know it.

LAURIE: (wiping her eyes) You really think so?

JULES: Here, just read this.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. TRAVIS'S ROOM – DUSK (DAY THREE)

TRAVIS is lying in bed. He looks as if he might have been crying. The door crashes open. Laurie enters. Travis sits up.

LAURIE: Travis, we need to talk.

TRAVIS: What is it, Laurie?

LAURIE: I love you.

TRAVIS: I know, and I love you, too.

(Laurie walks over to the bed and grabs Travis's hands.)

LAURIE: No, I mean, I'm falling in love with you.

TRAVIS: (angrily) Please, Laurie, don't play with my emotions like this. I'm not some toy of yours.

LAURIE: I'm serious, Travis. I've never been more serious about anything in my life.

TRAVIS: What about Wade?

LAURIE: He broke up with me.

TRAVIS: You're lying.

LAURIE: I know, but he stood down. In fact, he ordered me to be with you. (smiling) I guess, I've now found two people in my life that care more about my happiness than their own.

TRAVIS: (smiling) Seriously?

LAURIE: Yeah. Trav, I read those vows you wrote about me. It's the sweetest thing I've ever read.

TRAVIS: Laurie, I thought this was just some little crush, but it's not. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

LAURIE: Not even Kirsten?

TRAVIS: Not even Kirsten.

LAURIE: Then, why did you ask her to marry you?

TRAVIS: Because I was scared.

LAURIE: And, you're not scared now?

TRAVIS: (in a quavering voice) I've never been more scared in my life.

LAURIE: Then, what should we do?

TRAVIS: I think the first step is to tell everyone.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT (NIGHT THREE)

Jules, Ellie, Andy, Bobby, and Grayson are sitting down. Travis and Laurie enter, holding each other's hand. Travis has a large wine glass in his other hand.

JULES: Why are you holding hands? Why do you have Big Lou? You didn't!

TRAVIS: No, not yet.

LAURIE: But, we will.

JULES : (to no one in particular) Fill me up.

(Ellie takes a bottle of wine and empties it into the large glass. Bobby smiles.)

BOBBY: I'm so happy for you guys; you'll make a great couple.

ANDY: Nice going, man, Laurie is a very pretty girl.

TRAVIS: Thanks, Andy.

LAURIE: What are you saying? Travis isn't handsome?

ANDY: (startled) I didn't –

(Bobby puts his hand on Andy's shoulder.)

BOBBY: Let it go, buddy.

ELLIE: (smiling) This is going to be so exciting. I just love all this tension.

JULES: (to Ellie) Now is not the time.

ELLIE: (no longer smiling) Then, when?

JULES: Later. Laurie will tell us every detail.

TRAVIS: (smiling wryly) Great, mom, just what I want to think about, my girlfriend chatting about our love life with my mom and her best friend.

JULES: Don't worry, Travis, I talked to Kylie and Kirsten, too. Remember?

TRAVIS: How could I forget?

JULES: I know. (to Grayson) Why are you being so quiet?

(Pause)

GRAYSON: I'm just wondering if anyone thinks it's weird that my stepson will be dating a woman I slept with.

TRAVIS: (angrily) No, new daddy, it won't be weird at all. I love her, and the past is the past.

BOBBY: (even more angrily) Yeah, man, you see, my son actually cares about Laurie.

ANDY: You tell him, Bobby.

JULES: Well, you see, that was a mistake you made. This is actually a smart decision my son is making.

LAURIE: I've just tried to repress that particular memory.

ELLIE: (smiling) This is all just so delicious.

GRAYSON: Well, if it doesn't bother anyone else, I think this calls for a celebration. I'll go get some champagne from the bar.

ELLIE: Seven bottles should do it.

GRAYSON: (annoyed) You don't each need a whole bottle of champagne.

JULES: Big Lou, remember. Just go.

GRAYSON: Fine.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Tag

TAG

FADE IN:

INT. JULES'S LIVING ROOM – CONTINUOUS (NIGHT THREE)

Jules, Ellie, Andy, and Bobby are sitting down. Laurie is sitting on Travis's lap. Six champagne glasses are on the table. Grayson pops open a champagne bottle. He pours the contents of the bottle into the six glasses. Jules pops open a second champagne bottle and pours the contents into her large glass. Grayson sits down next to Jules. Jules lifts up her large glass.

JULES: A toast: to Travis and Laurie.

ELLIE, ANDY, BOBBY, GRAYSON: To Travis and Laurie.

The sound cuts out as the end credits roll. Everyone can be seen talking with one other, giving Travis and Laurie congratulatory hugs and handshakes, and drinking the champagne.

CUT TO:

END TITLES

FADE OUT.


End file.
